


A Skater's Heart (Podfic)

by PennamePersona



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Episode 07 Inspired, Falling In Love, Introspection, M/M, Victor's Thoughts, being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennamePersona/pseuds/PennamePersona
Summary: (A quadruple flip, who could've possibly expected it? Who could have possibly done it? Only Yuuri.)Victor's thoughts on aspects of Yuuri and their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Skater's Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578438) by [PennamePersona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennamePersona/pseuds/PennamePersona). 



> If the audio is wacked somehow, don't hesitate to tell me!

[mp3 mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ii1rpbhrpyf6xno/A_Skater%27s_Heart.mp3)


End file.
